


Kirks Überraschung

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk hat eine Überraschung für seine Freunde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirks Überraschung

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kirk's Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186053) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Paarung K/? (sonst ist es ja keine Überraschung)  
> Code: PG 13  
> Summe: Kirk hat eine Überraschung für seine Freunde  
> Archiv: Atti's, andere bitte fragen  
> Feedback: Sehr gern, an alohabr@01019freenet.de
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum plus Inventar. Ich habe die Jungs und Mädels nur für ein bißchen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction".
> 
> Das ist die Übersetzung von "Kirk's Surprise", gepostet via ASCEM, die meinen beiden Freundinnen Isla und Jenna gewidmet ist. Wir diskutierten kürzlich über Hochzeiten und als absolut romantischer Mensch konnte ich nicht widerstehen, meine Version zu schreiben.
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Kirks Überraschung  
T'Len  
2000

"Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Bones." Jim Kirk lächelte seinen Freund an. Dieser zerrte zum dritten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten an seiner Krawatte.

"Ich würde dies für nichts im ganzen Universum verpassen wollen, nicht einmal wenn dieses blöde Ding um meinen Hals mich umbringt.", antwortete Leonard McCo, sein Unbehagen zeigte sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht. "Gott, ich hasse Krawatten."

Jims Lächeln wurde ein bißchen breiter als er den Arzt mit einem abschätzenden Blick bedachte. "Du siehst großartig aus, Bones, und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du heute mein Trauzeuge bist."

"Wie ich schon sagte, nichts hätte mich davon abhalten können, hierher zu kommen. Jim, du weist, ich dachte immer, ich würde nicht lang genug leben, um dich heiraten zu sehen."

"Ich weis, Bones, ich weis." Jim trat ans Fenster und sah hinunter auf den Garten der alten Familienfarm in Iowa, der nun für die Hochzeitszeremonie dekoriert war.

Er sah Sulu, Chekov, Uhura und Rand. Scotty wirkte etwas deplaziert aus in seinem Kilt neben all den Kleidern und Anzügen. Nogura war auch da und einige andere von der Sternenflottenadmiralität. Er persönlich hätte eine mehr private Zeremonie bevorzugt, aber sein Rang brachte nun einmal Verpflichtungen mit sich. Immerhin war er in der Lage gewesen, es bis jetzt vor der Presse geheimzuhalten.

"Sie sind alle gekommen.", stellte er mit einem weiteren Blick auf seine lieben Freunde und die nicht ganz so lieben Kollegen fest.

"Was hast du sonst erwartet? Die Hochzeit von Admiral Kirk ist das Ereignis des Jahres. Außerdem bin ich sicher, niemand hat seinen Augen getraut, als deine Einladung kam. Ich schaute jedenfalls erst mal auf den Kalender, ob wir nicht gerade den 1. April haben."

"Du hast gedacht, es wäre ein Scherz?"

"Jim, ich habe dich nie als einen Mann gesehen, der sich mit einer Frau und einer Familie niederlassen würde. Dein Ruf als Frauenheld ..."

"Das ist Vergangenheit, Bones, wirklich." Jim trat nervös an die Tür. "Ich muss noch mal kontrollieren, ob alles bereit ist im Garten."

"Beruhige dich, Jim. Alles wird in Ordnung sein. Dein Neffe hat dort unten alles unter Kontrolle. Er ist erwachsen geworden, Jim."

"Ja, das ist er. Er bereitete das Haus und alles andere für mich vor. Nogura hat mich so sehr beschäftigt gehalten, dass ich keine Zeit für die Vorbereitungen hatte. Er war nicht sehr erfreut, dass ich auf einen Hochzeitsurlaub für den nächsten Monat bestand. Es finden gerade eine Menge wichtiger Verhandlungen statt. So haben wir uns verständigt, dass ich bis zur Hochzeit hart arbeite."

"Warum gerade jetzt, Jim? Und warum hast du eine zivile und nicht eine militärische Zeremonie ausgewählt?"

"Weil dies mein Privatleben ist. Es hat nichts zu tun mit der Karriere. Und warum jetzt? Es ist an der Zeit, Bones. Wirklich."

"Ist sie schwanger? Ist das der Grund, worum du so plötzlich heiratest?"

Jims Lachen füllte sein früheres Kinderzimmer, in dem er seinen schwarzen Hochzeitsanzug angezogen hatte, bevor McCoy ihn für ein "Freund-zu-Freund-Vorhochzeits-Gespräch" besucht hatte.

"Nein, Bones, das ist absolut nicht der Grund. Ich möchte einfach dem ganzen Universum meine große Liebe zeigen. Wir wollen es für alle offiziell machen und natürlich vor allem für uns selbst. Wir wollen zeigen, dass wir zusammengehören, für jetzt und immer. Niemand kann uns trennen, was auch immer in der Zukunft passieren wird."

Seine enthusiastische Erklärung brachte ein breites Grinsen in McCoys Gesicht. "Du bist wirklich verliebt, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich bin ich das. Ist es nicht offensichtlich?"

"Ja, es ist. Und wollt ihr Kinder?"

"Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Ich denke im Moment nicht. Außerdem würde das mit uns ein bißchen schwierig werden."

"Oh, aber die moderne Medizin hat viele Möglichkeiten. Sieh dir zum Beispiel Spock an. Wo ist er übrigens? Ich habe ihn noch gar nicht gesehen."

"Er wird rechtzeitig kommen, Bones. Keine Angst."

"Was ist mit der Familie der Braut? All die Leute dort unten sind deine Freunde oder Familie. Hat sie keine Familie oder sind ihre Eltern gegen eure Hochzeit?"

"Sie sind nicht gerade begeistert darüber, aber sie werden sich sicher daran gewöhnen. Sie haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber der wahre Grund, warum sie nicht hier sind, ist, dass sie die Erde plötzlich verlassen mussten wegen dringender Geschäfte. Und wir wollten die Zeremonie nicht verschieben nachdem alles vorbereitet war."

"Was ist mit deiner Braut? Du hast mir überhaupt noch nichts über sie erzählt. Warum versteckst du sie?"

"Bones, weist du denn nicht, dass es Unglück bringt, wenn das Brautpaar einander vor der Zeremonie sieht?"

"Seit wann bist du denn abergläubisch?"

"Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass alles bestens ist zwischen uns für das nächste Jahrhundert oder so."

"Aber ich bin doch so neugierig. Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens irgend etwas erzählen? Wo hast du sie getroffen? Wie lang kennt ihr euch? Ich sterbe noch aus Neugierde."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach McCoy bevor er Jim weiter ausfragen konnte.

Nach Jims "Herein" trat sein Neffe Peter in den Raum.

"Onkel Jim, der Friedensrichter ist gerade angekommen. Sollen wir mit der Zeremonie beginnen?"

Jim lächelte den netten jungen Mann an, zu dem sich sein Neffe entwickelt hatte, ungeachtet das frühen Todes seiner Eltern. Jims Mutter hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben, ihn ordentlich großzuziehen.

Für einen Moment fühlte er ein plötzliches Bedauern, dass seine Mutter nicht lang genug gelebt hatte, um seine Hochzeit zu erleben. Er unterdrückte die Gedanken sofort wieder. Mutter wird glücklich für mich sein, egal wo sie jetzt ist.

Er nickte Peter zu. "Ich komme sofort. Wo sind die Ringe?"

Jims plötzliche panickartige Suche endete, als McCoy ihm eine kleine Schachtel reichte. "Sei nicht so nervös, Jim.", neckte McCoy ihn.

"Bones, ich bin Hochzeitszeremonien nicht gewöhnt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich jeden Tag heirate. Tatsächlich bin ich sicher, dass dies meine erste und einzige Hochzeit sein wird."

Nachdem sein Neffe gegangen war, schaute Jim sich selbst im Spiegel an.

"Jim, du bist ein sehr gut aussehender Bräutigam." McCoy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Komm, Jim, mein Junge, wollen wir dich verheiraten."

///////////

Jim nickte höflich seinen Kollegen aus der Admiralität zu und lächelte seine Freunde an, als er durch den Garten schritt.

"Wir können beginnen.", erklärte er dem Friedensrichter, als er vor dem Publikum stehen blieb, Leonard McCoy und Peter als seine Trauzeugen an seiner Seite.

Peter winkte den Musikern zu und sie begannen langsam zu spielen.

Jim drehte sich um und beobachtete wie sich die Nebentür des Farmhauses öffnete. Er lächelte als eine Liebe heraustrat und begann sich ihm langsam zu nähern.

Er sieht phantastisch aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug, dachte Jim glücklich. Und er gehört ganz mir. Nach all den Jahren werden wir wirklich für alle Zeit vereint sein.

Er sah die überraschten Blicke in den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen aus der Admiralität. Es gab eigentlich keinen wirklich wichtigen Grund, warum er und Spock ihre Beziehung geheim gehalten hatten in der Vergangenheit. Sie verstieß nicht gegen irgendwelche Regeln.

Aber sie hatten es beide als sehr romantisch angesehen, darüber selbst zu ihren Freunden zu schweigen bevor alles offiziell war. Peter war der Einzige von Jims Verwandten oder Freunden, der über ihn und Spock Bescheid wusste. Und natürlich hatten es Sarek und Amanda gewusst, denn sie fragten Spocks Eltern nach einer vulkanischen Bindungdzeremonie so bald als möglich.

Sie hatten übereingestimmt, das sie sich in den Traditionen ihrer beiden Welten aneinander binden wollten. Eine wahre Demonstration ihrer großen Liebe, wie Jim es nannte.

Jim sah das verständnisvolle Lächeln auf den Gesichtern seiner früheren Mannschaft.

Ja, sie alle würden es verstehen. Sie würden verstehen, dass er, nach all diesen langen Jahren tiefer Freundschaft während ihrer Fünfjahresmission und nachdem er Spock danach fast an Gol verloren hätte, endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, seine wahren Gefühle zu Spock sich selbst und letztendlich auch dem Vulkanier gegenüber einzugestehen.

Und zu seiner großen Freude erwiderte Spock seine Liebe. Und nun waren sie hier vor all diesen Leuten, um zu heiraten, um ihre Schwüre von Liebe und Zusammengehörigkeit auszutauschen, um zusammenzusein für die Ewigkeit.

Und bald würden sie auch in der vulkanischen Weise gebunden sein. Getrennt und doch nie getrennt. Jim zitterte vor Vorfreude bei dem Gedanken an ihre geistige Verbindung und unterdrückte schnell seine Gedanken über ihre mehr körperliche Vereinigung, zu der es in der Hochzeitsnacht kommen würde. Er wollte sich nicht mit offensichtlichen Zeichen seiner Erregung vor all den Leuten blamieren.

Jim setzte sein berühmtestes Kirk-Lächeln auf, als Spock seine ausgestreckte Hand ergriff und an seine Seite trat. Als Jim sich wieder umdrehte, um den Friedensrichter anzuschauen, entdeckte er ein breites Grinsen auf McCoys Gesicht und er las die Wöte, welche sein Freund still formulierte. "Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, Jim."

Ende


End file.
